Talk:Terra
this may already be discussed while this may have already been discussed, what about the link of terra with zack from ffvii? after all ffvii charecters have appeared in KH. :That was discussed elsewhere, on the Master Eraqus page if I'm not mistaken, and it was decided that only the reference to Reno on Axel's page would stay, because that was confirmed by Tetsuya Nomura. LapisScarab 05:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Armor form The armor form in the gallery is from the story mode not from Joint Struggle, here is the article that talks about it http://kh13.com/zenphoto/articles/famitsu-january-2010-translated/famitsu_091210_01-02_eng.jpg.php. Now that "you" know please stop editing it to say its from joint struggle ;D--Masgrande 04:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Can anybody find any differences between the story armor and the LS armor, besides the bucklers and cape?Glorious CHAOS! 03:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Battles Trivia article on Terra as a summon/D-Link There. I improved that trivia. I hope you liked. Terra's helmet and the jackal reference I removed the reference to jackals that was placed with the description of Terra's helmet. My reasoning is that the jackal reference is based on the initial Anubis reference, and to help the article appear more concise. Here's a link to an image of a jackal, which clearly shows no resemblance to Terra's helmet. My argument is that the appearance of Terra's helmet can be interpreted differently depending on who sees it. For example, I for one thought it looked like Batman (shown here and here, especially the second image). But I don't want it to say "the helmet looks much like Batman's ears" either. My point is, it would be better to leave the description neutral, and let the actual image of the armor do the "talking". --WorldOfChaos 16:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Fight Maybe something like when Sora and Riku fight but diffrent reason. --Cococrash11 23:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 --I Agree on both parts that it could be either a sparring match while still in Land of Departure or an end of game scene but in the still Terra looks more like hes fighting to kill than for practice or fun so to me it seems more likely its towards the end when they turn from friends to enemys, assuming they do ofcourse.--Ximodnic 18:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Terra's English voice Since English actors are already bein' confirmed for the cast...I'm bettin' on JYB as Terra. I just know it's gonna happen. Kaihedgie 20:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm betting he's getting an minorly famous live action actor rather than a professional voice actor, just like the rest of the main characters. HarpieSiren 20:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Terra's ending *spoiler* ' Just wanted to say what I know as of yet, mainly the ending: * After the KHIIFM secret move scene, Terra fights with Vanitas, but MX soon tells Vanitas to go find Ventus. * Terra then fights with MX. Once that battle is won, Kingdom Hearts is "completed" and the door to light opens up, apparently. * MX opens up his own Heart with his Keyblade (just like Sora did in KHI), and sends his Heart into terra, to take over his body. * Once MX's heart is inside Terra, He is suddenly in full armor, and holding MX's keyblade. He talkes his armor off, and It now looks like Terra, but his hair is white. MX has taken over his body (he's become the Xehanort we know) * Suddenly, the empty Armor btands up, and summons Terra's KHIIFM keyblade. The armor (the Lingering Sentiment) and "Terranort" fight. * After beating "Terranort", the Lingering Sentiment gets down on it's knees, and goes into the pose we see him in in KHIIFM (looks like he hasn't moved an inch in 10 years...) * Soon, Kingdom Hearts disappears, and Terranort does too (we can guess that Terranort ends up in Radiant Garden, where Ansem finds him... suffering from amnesia, and takes him under his wing. * After Kingdom Hearts has disappeared, the Lingering Sentiment (as said before) is perfectly still in the same spot until everything fades to black. Then we hear Terra's voice saying "Aqua... Ventus..." and then something in Japanese which i didn't understand... * The end for Terra! References: * Terra VS. MX + cutscene * Lingering Sentiment vs. Terranort + cutscene/ending Well, shouldn't this be added to the article?}} You know what. After finding this out.......Birth by Sleep...is Mega Man Zero 3 D: Terra's voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu, who also voices Zero. Xehanort's voiced by Chikao Atsuko, who voices Weil. Xehanort/Weil steals the bodies of Zero/Terra for their own evil ends. Both Terra and Zero go to sleep after defeating Xehanort and Weil, never again to be disturbed for decade(s). Kaihedgie 02:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's pretty much exactly what happens. It's cool, but MMZ3 did it first and way better.Glorious CHAOS! 02:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Eh. Anyway. With the previous questions bein' answered. Time for...MORE QUESTIONS! *Why doesn't Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas wield a Keyblade? We know that the Keyblade is neutral in alignment as both light and dark users can wield one. We also know now that the Xehanort we know and Master Xehanort are one in the same. *What of Terra's body after the creation of Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas? Will it really come back despite that Terra has become the Lingering Sentiment? Yeeeah Kaihedgie 02:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The thing is after "Terranort" is born terra's remains become the lingering sentiment and knock xehanort out.so yeah head injurys. also in gameplay terms one of terra's mode changes "Dark Impulse" should probably be added to the article at some point. With braig's scene it seemed less like an indication that master vacated the premises and more like an uncertainty about who was in charge. --- I'd have to put another vote in for "uncertainty" on Braig's part. Also, who's to say that Lingering Sentiment was motionless for 10 years? Admittedly, I've forgotten a good deal about the hidden battle, but since you access it through the Hall of the Cornerstone, isn't it possible that Sora's battle with Lingering Sentiment takes place in the past, the same way it's possible to enter Timeless River through the Hall? Also, what's this I keep hearing now and again about Aqua's armor in the Chamber of Repose having her soul in it? I recall Xigbar saying he'd heard another voice in the Chamber on occasions, but for all we know Xemnas might've had a split personality and would argue with his theoretical Terra half. Do we ever actually hear the armor speak? ChicoKiri 07:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ironic Fight with Eraqus? I'm not sure, but in a video I saw Eraqus was trying to kill Ventus (I think) and Terra suddenly appears and stops him. Terra then sends Ven somewhere using a portal while Terra stays behind and battle Eraqus.--Xsonicdragon 00:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, also in another video but the same event taking place it shows a flashback between Eraqus and MX. They are talking and then MX attacks Eraqus with balls of darkness. Then Eraqus takes out his keyblade and tries to kill Ven. You know what happens after that.--Xsonicdragon 03:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No no your right Naruto195--Darkstar16 13:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) My theory on Terra/Xehahort I believe that Master Xehahort has combined himself with Terra, creating Xehahort. Terra's heart went into the Lingering Sentiment causing Xehahort to strive for a heart based on Terra's needs but Xehahort would also have wanted power because of MX's wants. After Xehanort split into Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas, Xehanort's Heartless reflected MX's plans to control everything using darkness and went after Riku because he took memories from Terra and knew that Riku had darkness inside of him. Xemnas reflected both Terra and MX with his need for a heart and lust for power. When Xehahort's Heartless and Xemnas were destroyed, Master Xehahort was finally gone, leaving Terra alone. As for the figure in the secret ending of BBS that spoke to Aqua, I believe that was what was left of Terra, regretting the pain he caused Sora. voice acter??? Who's Terra's voice acter???--Darkstar16 13:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) although their only connection is that Terra chose Riku to wield the Keyblade sometime in the future. What? Where was this mentioned? I can't find it anywhere.Neverfate 01:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC)